quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward I of England (1239 - 1307)
Biography '''Edward I of England''' was born on 17/18 Jul Jun 1239 in Palace of Westminster, London, England to Henry III of England (1207 - 1272) and Eleanore of Provence (c.1223 - 1291) and died on 7 Jul 1307 in Burgh by Sands, Cumberland, England. He married first to Eleanore of Castile (1241 - 1290) and second to Princess Margaret of France (c.1279 - 1318). Lineage Children of Rotrou, Seingeur de Nogent and Unknown Woman '''Rotrou, Seigneur de Nogent''' ( - ) m. '''Unknown Woman''' ( - ) # '''Fulcois, Count of Morgane, the Count of Perche''' died before 1032. He married to Melisende of Chateaudun. She was born to Hugues, Viscount of Chateaudeun ( - 989 or aft.) and Hildegarde, Vicecountess of Chateudun ( - 1005) and died before 1040.'''Fulcois, Count of Morgane, the Count of Perche''' died before 1032. He married to Melisende of Chateaudun. She was born to Hugues, Viscount of Chateaudeun ( - 989 or aft.) and Hildegarde, Vicecountess of Chateudun ( - 1005) and died before 1040. of Fulcois, Count of Morgane, the Count of Perche and Melisende of Chateaudun # '''Geoffrey II, Viscount of Chateaudun and Count of Perche''' died in 1040. He married to Helvise (Elizabeth) de Corbon ( - ). She was born to Rainard, Lord of Pithiviers ( - ), who wife was also Helvise (Elizabeth). # + '''Hugh du Perche, Count of Gatinais''' lived in the tenth century. He married Beatrice de Macon. of Hugh du Perche, Count of Gatinais lived in the tenth century. He married Beatrice de Macon. '''Hugh du Perche, Count of Gatinais''' lived in the tenth century. He married Beatrice de Macon. She was the widow of Geoffroy I, Count Gatinais ( - ). She was born to Alberic ou Aubry II de Macon, Comte de Macon ( - ). # + '''Geoffrey II de Chateau-Landon, Count of Gatinais''' died in 1043/46. In about 1035. He married to Ermengarde of Anjou, Duchess of Burgundy as her first husband. She was born in about 1018 in Angers, France and died on 18 Mar 1076 in Flerey-sur-Ouche, France. # '''Lietaud, Lord of Yevres''' died in 1050. He was lord of Yevres from 1028 to 1050. of Geoffrey II de Chateau-Landon, Count of Gatinais and Ermengarde of Anjou, Duchess of Burgundy '''Geoffrey II de Chateau-Landon, Count of Gatinais''' died in 1043/46. In about 1035. He married to Ermengarde of Anjou, Duchess of Burgundy as her first husband. She was born in about 1018 in Angers, France to Fulk III, Count of Anjou (c.970 - 1040) and Hildegarde of Sandgau ( - ) and died on 18 Mar 1076 in Flerey-sur-Ouche, France. She married secondly to Prince Robert I, Duke of Burgundy. He was born in 1011 to Robert II, King of the Franks (972 - 1031) and Constance of Arles, Queen Consort of the Franks (c.986 - 1032) and died on 21 Mar 1076 in Fleurey-sure-Oouche, France. # '''Hildegarde de Chateau-Landon''' married in about 1060 to Joscelin I, Lord of Courtenay. She was his first marriage. He was born in 1035 to Athon, Chatelain de Chateaurenard, Seigneur de Courtenay ( - ) and died after 1069. He married secondly to Elizabeth of Montlhery. She was born to Guy I, Lord of Montlhery ( - 1095) and Hodierna (Hodlierne) of Gometz ( - 1108). # '''Geoffrey III "le Barnu" ("the Bearded"), Count of Anjou''' was born in 1040 and died in 1096. He was county of Anjou from 1060 to 1068. He married before 1060 to Julienne de Langeais. She died after 7 Aug 1067. # + '''Fulk IV "le Rechin", Count of Anjou '''was born in 1043 and died in 1109. He married firstly in 1068 to Hildegarde of Beaugency ( - ). She became widowed in 1070. He married secondly in 1070 to Ermengarde de Bourbon ( - ) and divorced in about 1075. He married thirdly in 1076 to Orengarde de Chatellailion and divorced in 1080. He married fourthly in 1080 to Uknown of Brienne and divorced in 1087. He married fifthly in 1089 to Bertrade de Montfort and divorced in about 1092. of Fulk IV "le Rechin," Count of Anjou and Hildegarde of Beaugency # '''Ermengard of Anjou, Duchess of Aquitaine''' was born in about 1068 and died on 1 Jun 1146. She married firstly in about 1089 to William IX, Duke of Aquitaine and Gascony, Count of Poitou. He was born on 22 Oct 1071 to William VIII, Duke of Gascony and then Aquitaine, Count of Poitiers (c.1025 - 1086) and Hildegarde of Burgundy, Duchess consort of Gascony and Aquitaine (c.1056 - 1104) and died on 10 Feb 1127. She married secondly in 1093 to Alan IV, Duke of Brittany. He was born before 1060 or 1063X1066 to Hoel II, Duke of Brittany (c.1031 - 1084) and Hawise, Duchess of Brittany (c.1037 - 1072) and died on 13 Oct 1119 in Redon Abbey, Brittany, France. of Fulk IV "le Rechin," Count of Anjou and Hildegarde and Bertrade de Montford # + '''Fullk, King of Jerusalem, Count of Anjou''' was born in 1089 or 1092 in Angers, France and died on 13 Nov 1143 in Acre, Kingdom of Jerusalem. He married firstly in 1110 to Ermengarde, Countess of Maine, Lady of Chateau-du-Loir. She was born to Elias I, Count of Maine ( - 1110) and Matilda, Lady of Chateau-du-Loir ( - ) and died in 1126. He married secondly to Melisenda, Queen of Jerusalem. She was born in 1105 in County of Edessa to Baldwin II of Jerusalem ( - 1311) and Morphia of Melitene ( - 1126/1127) and died on 11 Sep 1161 in Jerusalem. of Fulk, King of Jerusalem, Count of Anjou and Ermengarde, Countess of Maine '''Fullk, King of Jerusalem, Count of Anjou''' was born in 1089 or 1092 in Angers, France and died on 13 Nov 1143 in Acre, Kingdom of Jerusalem. He married firstly in 1110 to Ermengarde, Countess of Maine, Lady of Chateau-du-Loir. She was born to Elias I, Count of Maine ( - 1110) and Matilda, Lady of Chateau-du-Loir ( - ) and died in 1126. He married secondly to Melisenda, Queen of Jerusalem. She was born in 1105 in County of Edessa to Baldwin II of Jerusalem ( - 1311) and Morphia of Melitene ( - 1126/1127) and died on 11 Sep 1161 in Jerusalem. # + '''Prince Geoffrey Plantagenet, Duke of the Normans''' was born on 24 Aug 1113 and died on 7 Sep 1151 in Chateau-du-Loir, France. He was Count of Anjou, Tourain, and Maine then by inheritance he was Duke of the Normans. He was the founder of the House of Plantagenet. He married in 1128 to Empress Matilda of England. She was born on about 7 Feb 1102 in possibly Winchester or Sutton Courtney, England to Henry I of England (c.1068 - 1135) and Princess Matilda of Scotland (c.1080 - 1118) and died on 10 Sep 1167 in Rouen, France. # '''Princess Sybylla of Anjou, Countess consort of Flanders''' was born in about 1122 and died in 1165 in the Abbey of St. Mary and Martha, Bethany (now al-Eizariya, West Bank. She married firstly in 1123 to William Clito, Count of Flanders. He was born on 25 Oct 1102 in Rouen, Caux, Normandy, France to Robert Curthose, Duke of Normandy (c.1051 - 1134) and Sibylla of Conversano ( - 1103) and died on 28 Jul 1128 in the Abby of St. Bertin, Saint-Omer, Frandlers, France. She married secondly in 1139 to Theodric, Count of Flanders and was widowed in 1165. He was born in about 1099 to Theodric II, Duke of Lorraine ( - 1115) and Gertrude of Flanders, Duchess of Lorraine (c.1070 - 1117) and died on 17 Jan 1168. # '''Princess Matilda of Anjou''' was born in about 1106 in Anjou, France and died in 1154 in Fonteveraud Abbey, Fontevraud-l'Abbaye, near Chinon, France. She married in Jun 1119 to Prince William Aetheling (Adelin), Duke of Norandy. He was born on 5 Aug 1103 in Winchester, Hampshire, England to Henry I of England (c.1068 - 1135) and Princess Matilda of Scotland (c.1080 - 1118) and died on 25 Nov 1120 near Barfeur, Normandy, France. # '''Prince Elias II, Count of Maine''' was born about May 1114 died on 15 Jan 1151. She married to John I, Count of Alencon. He was born to William III, Count of Ponthieu (c.1093 - 1172) and Helie of Burgundy (c.1080 - 1141) and died on 24 Feb 1191. of Fulk, King of Jerusalem and his second wife Melisenda, Queen of Jerusalem # '''King Baldwin III of Jerusalem''' was born in 1130 and died on 10 Feb 1163 in Beirut, Lebanon. He married to Theodore Komnene, Queen of Jerusalem. She was born in about 1145 to Isaac Komnenos (c.1113 - aft.1146) and Eirene Synadene ( - ). # '''King Amalric of Jerusalem''' was born in 1136 and died on 11 Jul 1174 in the Kingdom of Jerusalem. He married firstly in 1157 to Agnes of Courtney, Queen consort of Jerusalem. She was born in about 1136 to Joscelin II, Count of Edessa ( - 1159) and Beatrice of Saone ( - 1132/33) and died in 1184. Prince Geoffrey V, Count of Anjou (1113 - 1151) m. Princess Matilda of England (c.1102 - 1167) Henry II of England (1133 - 1189) m. Eleanore, Duchess of Aquitaine (c.1122/1124 - 1204 John Lackland of England (1166 - 1216) Isabella, Countess of Angouleme (c.1186/88 - 1246) Edward I of England (1239 - 1307) m. Princess Eleanore of Castile (1241 - 1290) Edward II of England (1284 - 1327) m. Princess Isabella of France (1295 - 1358) Edward III of England (1312 - 1377) m. Philippa of Hainault (1314 - 1369) # Edward the Black Prince (15 Jun 1330 - 8 Jun 1376) # Princess Isabella of England (16 June 1332 - 1379/1382) # Princess Joan of England (c.19 Dec 1333 - 1 Jul 1348) # Prince William of Hatfield (16 Feb 1337 - bef.3 Mar 1337) # Prince Lionel of Antwerp (29 Nov 1338 - 7 Oct 1368) # Prince John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster (6 Mar 1340 - 3 Feb 1399) # Prince Edmund, 1st Duke of York (5 Jun 1341 - 1 Aug 1402) # Princess Blanche of England (Mar 1342 - shortly after birth) # Princess Mary of Waltham (10 Oct 1344 - Sep 1361) # Princess Margaret of England (20 Jul 1346 - Oct/Dec 1361) # Prince Thomas of Windsor (1347 - Sep 1348) # Prince William of Windsor (bef.24 Jun 1348 - bef.5 Sep 1348) # Prince Thomas of Woodstock (7 Jan 1355 - 8/9 Sep 1397) John of Gaunt, 1st Duke of Lancaster, KG (1340 - 1399) m. 1st, Lady Blanche of Lancaster (1345 - 1368) # Lady Philippa of Lancaster (31 Mar 1360 - 19 Jul 1415) # John of Lancaster (1362 -1365) # Lady Elizabeth of Lancaster (bef.21 Feb 1363 - 24 Nov 1426) # Edward of Lancaster (1365 - 1365) # John of Lancaster 1366 - 1367) # Henry IV of England (1367 - 1413) m. 2nd, Infanta Constance of Castile (1354 - 24 Mar 1394) # Lady Catherine of Lancaster (31 Mar 1373 - 2 Jun 1418) # John of Lancaster (1374 - 1375) m. 3rd, Katherine Swynford (25 Nov 1350 - 10 May 1403) # John Beaufort, 1st Earl of Somerset (1373 - 1410) # Henry Beaufort, Cardinal, Bishop of Winchester (c.1375 - 11 Apr 1447) # Thomas Beaufort, 1st Duke of Exeter, KG (c.1377 - c.31 Dec 1426) # Lady Joan Beaufort (c.1379 - 13 Nov 1440) By a mistress Marie de St. Hilarie # Blanche (1359 - 1388/89) Of John of Gaunt and Blanche of Lancaster Lady Elizabeth of Lancaster (bef. 21 Feb 1363 - 24 Nov 1426) m. 1st, John Hastings, 3rd Earl of Pembroke (Oct 1327 - 30 Dec 1389) m. 2nd, John Holland, 1st Duke of Exeter, KG (c.1352 - 16 Jan 1400) # Richard Holland, 2nd Earl of Huntingdon ( - 3 Sep 1400) # Lady Constance Holland (1387 - 1437) # Elizabeth Holland (c.1389 - 1449) # Alice Holland (c.1392 - c.1406) # John Holland, 2nd Duke of Exeter, KG (18 Mar 1395 - 5 Aug 1447) # Sir Edward Holland (c.1399 - aft.1413) m. 3rd, John Cornwall, 1st Baron Fanhope, KG, PC (c.1364 - 11 Dec 1443) Lady Elizabeth Holland (c.1389 - 1437) m. Sir Roger Fiennes (c.1384 - c.1449) # Robert Fiennes ( - ) # James Fiennes ( - ) # Margaret Finnes ( -) # Richard Fiennes, 7th Baron Dacre (c.1415 - 25 Nov 1483) # Eleanore Fiennes ( -) Richard Fiennes, 7th Baron Fiennes (c.1415 - 1483) m. Joan, Baroness de Dacre (c.1333 - c.1485) # Sir John Fiennes (c.1447 - ) # Sir Thomas Fiennes ( - ) # Elizabeth Fiennes (c.1455 - ) # Richard Fiennes ( - ) # Roger Fiennes ( - ) Sir John de Fiennes (c.1449 - 1483) m. Hon. Alice FitzHugh (1448 - 10 Jul 1516) # Hon. Anne Fiennes (c.1468 - 10 Sep 1497) # Sir Thomas Fiennes, 8th Baron Decre, KG (1472 - 1534) # Hon. Richard Fiennes (c.1476 - ) # Hon. Edward Fiennes (c.1478 - ) # Hon. Roger Fiennes (c.1480 - ) # Hon. William Fiennes (c.1483 - ) Thomas Fiennes, 8th Baron Decre, KB (1472 - 1534) m. Anne Bourchier (1470 - 1571) # Sir Thomas Fiennes ( - 26 Oct 1528) # Katherine Fiennes (c.1490 - 1533) # Mary Fiennes (1495 - 1531) # John Fiennes (1497 - ) Hon. Katherine Fiennes (c.1490 - 1533) m. Richard Loudenoys ( - ) Mary Loudenoys ( - ) m. Thomas Harlakenden (1511 - ) Roger Harlekenden (1535 - 1603) m. Elizabeth Hardres (c. 1541 - 1602) Richard Harlekenden (1568 - 1631) m. Margaret Hubbart (1577 - 1634) [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Mabel_Harlakenden_(1614_-_1655)?action=edit&section=2 Mabel Harlakenden (1614 - 1655)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/John_Haynes_(1594_-_1654) Gov. Col. John Haynes, Esq. (1594 - 1654)] # [[John Haynes, Jr. ( - )]] # [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Roger_Haynes_%28_-%29?venotify=created Roger Haynes ( - )] # [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Josephe_Haynes_%28_-_%29?venotify=created Joseph Haynes ( - )] # Ruth Haynes (1631 - 1688) # [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Mable_Haynes_%28_-_%29?venotify=created Mable Haynes ( - )] m. 1st, [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Mary_Thornton_%28_-_%29?venotify=created Mary Thornton ( - )] * [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Hezekiah_Haynes_%281621_-_%3F%29 Maj. Gen. Hezekiah Haynes (1621 - 1693)] [[Ruth Haynes (1631 - 1688)]] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Samuel_Wyllys_(1632_-_1709)?action=edit&section=3 Samuel Wyllys (1632 - 1709]) [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Ruth_Haynes_(1631_-_1688)?action=edit&section=1 Ruth Haynes (1631 - 1709)] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Mahitable_Wyllys_(1660_-_1698)?action=edit&section=2 Mahitable Wyllys (1660 - 1698)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Russell_(1642_-_1680)?action=edit&section=1 Rev. Daniel Russell (1642 - 1680)] [[Mabel Russell (1678 - 1730)]] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/John_Hubbard_(1676_-_1705) Rev. John Hubbard (1676 - 1705)] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Daniel_Hubbard_(1706_-_1741)?action=edit&section=2 Sheriff Daniel Hubbard (1706 - 1741)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Martha_Coit_(1706_-_1731)#Biography Martha Coit (1706 - 1741)] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeth_Hubbard_(1738_-_1808) Elizabeth Hubbard (1738 - 1808)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Benjamin_Greene,_Jr._(1738_-_1807) Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738 - 1807)] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Lucretia_Greene_(1771_-_1851) Lucretia Greene (1771 - 1851)] m. [[Henry Wainwright (1771 - 1827)]] [[Lucretia Wainwright (1810 - 1886)]] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Frederic_Hall_Bradlee_(1807_-_1886) Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807 - 1886)] [[Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902)]] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_Crowninshield_(1839_-_1926) Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926)] [[Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951)]] m. [[Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952)]] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Frederick_Josiah_Bradlee%2C_Jr._(1892-1970) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Josephine_de_Gersdorff_%281892-1970%29 Chevalier Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975)] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Benjamin_C._Bradlee_(1921_-_2014) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014)] m. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Sally_Quinn_(1941_-_) Sally Sterling Quinn (b.1941)] [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Quinn_Bradlee_(1982_-_) Chevalier Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982)] References Books Internet =